The present invention relates generally to polymer blends for fabricating films and more particularly films that have low distortion and are non-adherent upon steam sterilization, are heat sealable and are suitable for fabricating into flexible medical containers.
In the medical field, where beneficial agents are collected, processed and stored in containers, transported, and ultimately delivered through tubes by infusion to patients to achieve therapeutic effects, materials which are used to fabricate the containers must have a unique combination of properties. For example, visual inspection of solutions for particulate contamination requires an optically transparent container. The material which forms the wall must be sufficiently flexible to infuse a solution by collapsing the container walls, without introducing air into the container. The material must maintain its flexibility and toughness over a wide range of temperatures. The material must maintain its flexibility and toughness at low temperatures because some solutions, for example, certain premixed drug solutions, are stored and transported in containers at temperatures such as xe2x88x9225 to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to minimize the drug degradation. The material must also be functional and resist distortion at high temperatures to withstand the heat of steam sterilization; a process which most medical fluid containers and nutritional products are subjected to prior to shipment. The sterilization process usually includes exposing the container to steam at temperatures typically 121xc2x0 C. and at elevated pressures.
For ease of manufacture into useful articles, it is desirable that the material be sealable using heat sealing techniques. The material therefore must maintain sufficient thermoplastic properties to melt upon heating.
A further requirement is to minimize the environmental impact upon the disposal of the article fabricated from the material after its intended use. For those articles that are disposed of in landfills, it is desirable to minimize or avoid the incorporation of low molecular weight leachable components to construct the article. Further benefits are realized by using a material that allows thermal reprocessing of scrap material produced during manufacturing.
For those containers which are disposed of through incineration to minimize biological hazards, it is desirable to use a material that minimizes or eliminates the formation of environmentally undesirable and corrosive inorganic acids.
It is also desirable that the material be free from or have a low content of low molecular weight additives such as plasticizers, stabilizers and the like which could be released into the medications or biological fluids.
Due to its ability to meet a wide variety of functional requirements, flexible polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has frequently been the material of choice for medical bag applications. PVC also offers the distinct advantage of being one of the most cost-effective materials for constructing devices that meet the above requirements. However, PVC has a number of disadvantages in the marketplace. These disadvantages include incompatibility of PVC compounds with certain drugs, concerns regarding chlorine content and its effects on the environment and a growing negative market perception of PVC in general. Thus, many materials have been devised to replace PVC. However, most alternate materials are too expensive to implement and still do not meet all of the above requirements.
Polyolefins and polyolefin alloys have been developed which meet many of the requirements of medical containers and tubing, without the disadvantages associated with PVC. Polyolefins typically are compatible with medical applications because they have relatively low extractability to fluids. Most polyolefins are environmentally sound as they do not generate harmful degradants upon incineration, and are suitable for thermoplastic recycling. Many polyolefins are cost effective materials that may provide an economic alternative to PVC. However, there are many hurdles to overcome to replace all the favorable attributes of PVC with a polyolefin.
For example, problems have been encountered in using certain polyolefins to fabricate medical tubing. Such tubing has been found to have poor surface characteristics so that it is readily susceptible to cutting, shredding or scoring when clamping the tubing using a slide clamp. Also, certain polyolefins that have favorable modulus attributes, such as ultra-low density polyethylenes, have melting point temperatures below that reached during an autoclave process.
It is well known that cross linking by chemical agents or by high energy ionizing radiation increases heat resistance of the polymer matrix. The chemical cross-links are covalent bonds across separate polymer chains that greatly retard the tendency to deform and flow at high temperaturesxe2x80x94even above the melting point of the polymer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,487 assigned to Terumo discloses fabricating steam autoclavable medical containers by irradiating ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers with high energy (2 Mev) electron beams at doses between 50 kGy and 100 kGy to achieve gel contents of between 50% and 85%. The ""487 Patent discloses that if the EVA sidewalls of the container are irradiated to achieve a gel content of about 50% or higher before being sealed together they are easily peeled apart. (Col. 4, lines 20-30). Accordingly, the ""487 Patent discloses irradiating the sidewalls of the container after sealing the container into a pouch leaving only a port area unsealed.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,940 discloses fabricating medical containers from EVA and other materials. The ""940 Patent also discloses the step of increasing the autoclave resistance of EVA by cross-linking the material with high energy electron beam. The ""940 Patent warns that if the cross-linking exceeds 50% the use of heat sealing becomes impossible. (Col. 4, lines 27-35).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,536 discloses crosslinking semi-rigid containers composed of blends of polypropylene and EVA or EEA. This patent does not disclose the use of ethylene alpha olefins with polypropylene. It also discloses that irradiation before forming results in articles with poor heat sealability (Col.4, lines 25-28).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,604 and 5,066,290 both assigned to the present assignee, disclose a medical container with a coextruded high density polyethylene skin layer and a core layer of an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer having about 18% vinyl acetate content. After the container is fabricated by conventional radio frequency heat seal, the assembly is subjected to ionizing radiation of about 100 kGy from a high energy electron beam accelerator of about 5 Mev. The high density polyethylene layer acts as a moisture and gas transmission barrier to maintain the sterile fluid content at a relatively constant concentration as required by various pharmacopoeia of the world. However, several serious deficiencies were apparent in this material construction: 1) to fabricate a container from this material construction the container must be fabricated before the cross-linking process, since the cross-linked EVA layer is difficult if not impossible to seal (this renders the manufacturing process very inefficient); and 2) the radiation dose required for sufficient cross-linking also releases significant quantities of acetic acidxe2x80x94a by-product of the radiation exposure. Since the HDPE presents a barrier to gas transmission, the trapped acetic acid can render the fluid contents quite acidicxe2x80x94a very undesirable outcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,926 assigned to W. R. Grace discloses fabricating a medical solution container from a multilayered material where, in certain embodiments, the layer intended to be heat sealed is constructed with polypropylene as the main ingredient. Since it is well known that polypropylenes undergo chain scission when exposed to radiation, the heat seal layer remained thermoplastic and capable of being heat-sealed to similar surfaces. Therefore, the entire multilayer film can be heat-sealed and survive autoclaving. However, the complexity of the multilayer construction and the possible need of washing and incorporating acid scavenging compounds in the film (See US Pat. No. 5,445,893) to remove the acidic by-products of irradiating EVA renders the process quite complicated and the cost very high. Further, since the film is constructed of several very dissimilar materials, process recycling of the edge trim and other film scraps is very difficult and impractical without greatly reducing the optical and mechanical properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,328 discloses a multilayer differentially cross-linked film where the heat-sealed layer contains additional antioxidants to retard cross-linking and to facilitate heat-sealing post cross-linking. Likewise, Canadian Patent 1,125,229 discloses another differential cross-linked multilayer film where the outer layer contains a cross-link enhancer. However, these constructions are all multilayer constructions and do not address the issue of self adhesion during autoclaving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,176 to Sun discloses a multilayer, oriented, heat shrinkable container with a radiation cross-linked outer layer and, by controlling the irradiation process, a non cross-linked inner seal layer. The inner and outer layers can be of EVA copolymers. This container is designed to shrink upon application of heat, and, therefore, would be unsuitable for a container that must maintain substantially its entire volume after an autoclave process.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide polymeric materials that are, overall, superior to those materials, of which we are aware, which have been heretofore known in the art or have been commercially used or marketed. The properties of such materials include flexibility, optical transparency for visual inspection, and sufficient thermal resistance to withstand a steam sterilization process at temperatures up to 121xc2x0 C. without experiencing significant distortion or self adhesion. The materials should also be non-oriented, non-adherent and capable of being sealed using heat sealing techniques. The materials should also be substantially free of low molecular weight leachable additives, and capable of safe disposal by incineration without the generation of significant amounts of corrosive inorganic acids. Finally, the material should serve as a cost-effective alternative to various PVC formulations currently being used for medical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,768 discloses a pouch for packaging flowable materials fabricated from a material having a seal layer of a polymeric composition comprising: (A) 10 to 100 percent of a mixture of (1) from 5 to 95% of at least one homogeneously branched substantially linear ethylene/a-olefin interpolymer, and (2) from 5 to 95% of high pressure low density polyethylene having a density from 0.916-0.930 g/cc; and (B) from 0-90% of one polymer selected from the group consisting of an ultra low density polyethylene, a linear low density polyethylene, a high pressure low density polyethylene, an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer, and a homogeneously branched linear ethylene polymer. The ""768 Patent does not disclose exposing this blend to radiation nor does it disclose blending the homogeneously branched, substantially linear ethylene/xcex1-olefin interpolymer with polypropylene.
When more than one polymer is blended to form an alloying composition, it is difficult to achieve all of the above objectives simultaneously. For example, many alloys produce significant light scattering; thus, they fail to meet the optical clarity objective. The light scattering intensity (measured by haze) depends on the domain size of components in the micrometer (xcexc) range, and the proximity of the refractive indices of the components. As a general rule, the selection of components that can be satisfactorily processed into very small domain sizes, and yet with a minimum of refractive index mismatches, is a difficult task. The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention provides a non PVC, non oriented, multilayer film. The film has at least a first layer and a second layer adhered to one another. The first layer is a blend of a first and a second component. The first component is selected from the group of: (1) ethylene and xcex1-olefin interpolymers having a density of less than about 0.915 g/cc, (2) ethylene and lower alkyl acrylate interpolymers, (3) ethylene and lower alkyl substituted alkyl acrylate interpolymers and (4) ionic polymers, commonly referred to as ionomers. The second component is selected from one or more of the following: (1) propylene containing polymers, (2) butene containing polymers, (3) polymethylpentene containing polymers, (4) cyclic olefin containing polymers and (5) bridged polycyclic hydrocarbon containing polymers. The second component is present in an amount by weight of the blend from about 35% to about 1%.
The film has a modulus of elasticity when measured in accordance with ASTM D882 of less than about 60,000 psi, an internal haze when measured in accordance with ASTM D1003 of less than about 25%, self adhesion ranking greater than about 2 as defined below, slight or no adhesion to overpouch materials, has a sample creep at 120xc2x0 C. at about 27 psi loading of less than or equal to 150%, and the film can be heat sealed into a container having seals wherein the seals remain intact when a liquid filled container is autoclaved at 121xc2x0 C. for one hour.